everaftermythologyhighfandomcom-20200216-history
Signy Battlebringer
Signy Aría Battlebringer is a 2018-introduced and all-around character. She is the daughter of Gunnr, a Valkyrie from Norse Mythology, and heir to her mother's warrior legacy, and currently attends Ever After High through the Mythology Program. Excited to live her destiny as a member of the Asgardian Elite of Warriors, Signy proudly sides with the Royals in the destiny conflict, and just can't wait to officially fight by her sisters' side, protecting her people and serving Odin. Character Personality Signy is, possibly, one of the funniest valkyries around. She tends to have a very lighthearted manner in serious situations, but still manages to get people to take her seriously, and is able to command respect with a deadpan look. Signy tends to come off as rather carefree, which hides her profound concern in keeping everyone safe and sound. She's very sure that others will listen to her easier if she shows a rather sunny personality, and it's a method that never fails among the Valkyrie Squad. While funny and humorous, Signy can also be very stern, firm and rigorous while doing her job, and won't hesitate in commanding respect. Often described as the "Grandma Friend" of the group, Signy sometimes acts much older than she actually is. She takes a very motherly figure to the Valkyrie Squad, and will not feel at peace while her loved ones aren't at peace themselves. She always makes sure everyone is alright and puts everyone's necessities above her own, what makes her fairly selfless and altruistic. The young Valkyrie also likes to guarantee that her friends are always happy, and is a source of endless bad puns and jokes and that friend you can always talk to when you have a problem. She always does her best to everyone, often forgetting herself in the process. She notably possesses a sassy wit, and shows to be lively and full of spirit. Signy always has a comeback ready to be told, and never stops her sarcastic comments - which gets her in trouble, most times. Even if she has tried sounding less ironic, it seems that it's within her blood to always have sharp comebacks to any situation. Her humorous nature never fails to let some people annoyed, though, and this is sometimes a pro, sometimes a con. Remarkably defiant, Signy is a rebellious and stubborn girl who always wants to prove herself. Despite being a strategist and thinking a lot, for the well-being of everyone, she has a tendency to act recklessly when attempting to do something, thus why, in battles, the Valkyrie Squad tries to make her focus on her own plans and tries to be her impulse control. The young Valkyrie is a very determined person, who never backs down from a challenge and never gives up. Signy has the posture of a warrior, who's always ready for everything, and never fears what might come within a war. She will, no matter what, always give her best. Appearence Signy is an attractive, lovely young lady of a dainty built and slightly tanned skin with a few, light freckles on her face, easily covered by makeup. She has vivid emerald green eyes and auburn wavy hair that reaches her back. The traditional Valkyrie tattoo is located on her left lower thigh. She is slightly taller than average. As for her outfits, Signy follows the Norse/Viking fashion, and her trade colour is pear/olive green. Her armours are generally golden with a touch of bronze, and she often incorporates the Viking Winter fashion into her outfits. Hobbies & Interests 'Winter Sports' Signy enjoys Winter sports, and finds them to be rather relaxing. She especially appreciated figure skating, skiing and snowboarding. She's currently the leader of the Winter Sports Team at the Mythology Program, and never misses an opportunity of doing her best at those activities. 'Sparring' As a Valkyrie, it's not a surprise that Signy likes to train. Not only she appreciates it, she also finds it to be extremely useful for when she and her Valkyrie sisters have to face Ragnarok. She's especially fond of training and sparring with her sisters, and is one of the few valkyries who fully supports Astrid's tough training schedule. 'Strategy Planning' As the official strategist of The Valkyrie Squad, it's obvious that Signy is a lot into strategy planning. She has a fast-working mind for this, and always comes up with the best plans for her squad. She guarantees that "they will win Ragnarok, because she will be the one to bring their victory with her amazing strategies". She's edgy that way. Myths How They Go :Main Article: Valkyries & Gunnr Viewpoint on Destiny Signy is the daughter of Gunnr, the current strategist of the Valkyries. She's the heir to Gunnr's legacy and takes pride in her Valkyrie heritage, and is beyond excited to be a full Valkyrie and join Odin's Elite of Warriors. Signy claims that she is fully prepared to serve him and choose his einherjar, and is clearly enthusiastic and eager to follow her destiny. Therefore, in the destiny conflict, Signy sides with the Royals, as the majority of her sisters. Powers/Abilities 'Powers' * Chooser of the Slain: Signy, being a valkyrie, can choose those who will die in battle and those who will win. * Death Sense: Signy can sense someone's death, either if it's close or not. * Afterlife Transport: Signy is able to transport the souls of those who she and the valkyries chose to go to Valhalla. * Semi-Immortality: Unless wounded to the point that she cannot recover, Signy will be able to live forever. * Enhanced Strength: Signy, being a valkyrie, is gifted with superhuman strength. * Superhuman Durability: Being a demi-deity, Signy is fairly more durable than a regular human. 'Skills' *'Strategy Planning:' Self explanatory. Signy is the official strategist of The Valkyrie Squad; *'Combact Skills:' Self explanatory. Going through a intense training everyday ever since she was a kid, Signy is a skilled fighter. *'Fighting Abilities:' Self explanatory. *'Hand-to-hand Combact:' Self explanatory. *'Dagger Proficiency:' Though trained in using various weapons, Signy is especially skilled with daggers, mainly scimitar daggers. Relationships 'Family' Mother Signy is the daughter of Gunnr, a Valkyrie, and an unknown warrior she brought to Valhalla a long time ago. Signy was raised solely by her mother and, therefore, the two of them are extremely close to each other. Signy hopes that she will be as great as her mother some day, and respects Gunnr above anyone else. They love each other dearly and are constantly writing each other letters. Sister Signy has a younger sister, Aríanna, who doesn't attend Ever After High yet. Aríanna will, one day, join her sister and become a Valkyrie, and that makes Signy a proud big sis. Unsurprisingly, Signy loves her little sister to bits and would do anything for her, and misses her profoundly. The Valkyries She calls the current Valkyries her "aunts", all collectively. They all helped one another raise their kids, so that works out just fine. Signy loves and respects all her aunts, and sees them as role models. 'Friends' 'The Valkyrie Squad' Signy loves all The Valkyrie Squad dearly, and sees them all as her sisters (and brothers). She takes a motherly figure to most of them, and would die to make sure they're all safe and happy. She has some closer bonds here and there, but claims to love them all equally. 'Torunn Strengthbringer' *They friendly flirt with each other *"I love u bro" "I love u 2 bro" *Sass???? *Signy is the biggest "Til Death Do Us Part" shipper *A lot of vines references honestly [[Dionysia del Vino|'Dionysia del Vino']] Dio and Signy get along... Fairly well. No one knows how this friendship happened, but it's a very healthy relationship, and Signy truly considers Dio to be one of her closest friends (who isn't part of Norse Mythology, of course). Signy, despite being an impulse girl herself, tries to be the voice of reason for Dionysia, and has stopped her from doing many stupid things. She also does her best to keep the next Dionysus away from family fights, but it never works. (Give her friends pls) 'Pets' Signy has a pet pegasus, who has been with her ever since she can remember, named Karol. She loves Karol dearly and hopes to have her at her side at Ragnarok. Upon the Animal Calling, a wolf came to Signy and she named her Sanna, with whom she also has an inseparable bond. 'Romance' Signy isn't a big fan of romance, and claims that "her destiny is her true love". She's pansexual and has had many affairs back in Asgard and in Ever After High. She likes to keep her "schedule" open to anyone, and doesn't mind having some romances here and there, you know, just for fun. [[Desiree Oraíos|'Desiree Oraíos']] * They had,,,, something * They eventually have something * "Signy we can't, I'm straight" "Hel no you're not Desiree" * Hehehe wink wink give her romances too please Class Schedule 1st Period: Strategy 101 with Ms. Athena 2nd Period: Ragnarok Sparring with Mr. Tyr 3rd Period: Scythes and Swords with Professor Hercules 4th Period: Marksmanship with Mr. Vulcan 5th Period: Mythology with Professor Aesop 6th Period: History of Heroes with Professor Clio Dionysia often drags Signy to the Thespian Society club, so she is technically part of it. Trivia *Signy's birthday is on April 18. *Signy is partly Icelandic, on her father's side. *She naturally smells like Mountain Avens and pines. Dionysia claims that Signy "smells like Winter". *Her first name means "new victory". "Aría" means "peace". *Signy was inspired by Carol Danvers, from the Marvel Cinematic Universe, and her appearence comes from Sansa Stark, from Game of Thrones. **Additionally, "Aría" is a name referring to Arya Stark, and "Sanna" is a name referring to Sansa. Her sister's name ("Aríanna") is also a reference to Arya Stark. * Due to spending time with Astrid, Brynhild and Dionysia, Signy has developed a high tolerance to alcohol, and hardly gets drunk. * Signy has a large scar on her back, due to an accident from her childhood. She always hides it. * During her childhood, Signy lived at Niflheim. Due to that fact, Signy is resistent to cold temperatures. That's also the reason why she incorporates the Winter fashion into her outfits. * She has pet names to absolutely everyone. * Just like all the Valkyries, Signy is a big fan of ABBA. Her favourite ABBA song would be "Take a Chance on Me". *TBA Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Royals Category:Norse Mythology Category:Valkyries Category:Wise's characters